kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Slavic peoples
}} ]] Ethnonym Excluding the ambiguous mention by Ptolemy of tribes Slavanoi and Soubenoi, the earliest references of "Slavs" under this name are from the 6th century AD. The word is written variously as Sklabenoi, Sklauenoi, or Sklabinoi in Byzantine Greek, and as Sclaueni, Sclauini, or Sthlaueni in Latin. The oldest documents written in Old Church Slavonic and dating from the 9th century attest slověne to describe the Slavs around Thessalonica. Other early attestations include Old Russian slověně "an East Slavic group near Novgorod", Slovutich "Dnieper river", and Croatian Slavonica, a river. The name is normally linked with the Slavic forms sláva "glory", "fame" or slovo "word, talk" (both akin to slušati "to hear" from the IE root *ḱlew-''). Thus ''slověne would mean "people who speak (the same language)", i.e. people who understand each other, as opposed to the Slavic word for foreign nations, němci, meaning "mumbling, murmuring people" (from Slavic němъ - mumbling, mute). For example, the Polish word Niemcy means "Germans" or "Germany" (as do its cognates in many other Slavic languages). However, some scholars have advanced alternative theories as to the origin of the name. B.P. Lozinski argues that the word sláva once had the meaning of worshipper, in this context meaning practicer of a common Slavic religion, and from that evolved into an ethonym.Lozinski B.P., The Name SLAV, Essays in Russian History, Archon Books, 1964. S.B. Bernstein speculates that it derives from a reconstructed Proto-Indo-European , cognate to Greek laós "population, people", which itself has no commonly accepted etymology.Bernstein S. B., Очерк сравнительной грамматики славянских языков, vol. 1-2, Moscow, 1961. Meanwhile Max Vasmer and others suggest that the word originated as a river name (compare the etymology of the Volcae), comparing it with such cognates as Latin cluere "to cleanse, purge", a root not known to have been continued in Slavic, although it appears in other languages with similar meanings (cf. Greek klyzein "to wash", Old English hlūtor "clean, pure", Old Norse hlér "sea", Welsh clir "clear, clean", Lithuanian šlúoti "to sweep"). Proto-Slavic language Proto-Slavic, the ancestor language of all Slavic languages, branched off at some uncertain time in a disputed location from common Proto-Indo-European, passing through a Balto-Slavic stage in which it developed numerous lexical and morphophonological isoglosses with Baltic languages. In the framework of the Kurgan hypothesis, "the Indo-Europeans who remained after the migrations became speakers of Balto-Slavic".F. Kortlandt, The spread of the Indo-Europeans, p.4 Proto-Slavic proper, or more commonly referred to as Common Slavic or Late Proto-Slavic, defined as the last stage of the language preceding the geographical split of the historical Slavic languages, was likely spoken during the 6th and 7th centuries CE on a vast territory from Novgorod to southern Greece. That language was unusually uniform, and on the basis of borrowings from foreign languages and Slavic borrowings into other languages, can't be said to have any recognizable dialects. Slavic linguistic unity lasted for at least 1-2 centuries more, as can been seen in Old Church Slavonic manuscripts which, though based on local Slavic speech of Thessaloniki in Macedonia, could still serve the purpose of the first common Slavic literary language. Earliest accounts Pliny the Elder and Ptolemy mention a tribe of the Veneti around the river Vistula. The lands east of the Rhine, Elbe, Oder, and west of the Vistula river were referred to as Magna Germania by Tacitus in AD 98. Romans occupied the land west of the Rhine. From Romanticism, the allochthonic school theorem is that the 6th century authors re-applied this ethnonym to hitherto unknown Slavic tribes, whence the later designation "Wends" for Slavic tribes, and medieval legends purporting a connection between Poles and Vandals. The Slavs under name of Venethi, the Antes and the Sclaveni make their first appearance in Byzantine records in the early 6th century. Byzantine historiographers under Justinian I (527-565), such as Procopius of Caesarea, Jordanes and Theophylact Simocatta describe tribes emerging from the area of the Carpathian Mountains, the lower Danube and the Black Sea, invading the Danubian provinces of the Eastern Empire. Jordanes mentions that the Venethi sub-divided into three groups: the Venethi, the Antes and the Sklavens (Sclovenes, Sklavinoi). The Byzantine term Sklavinoi was loaned as Saqaliba by medieval Arab historiographers. Scenarios of ethnogenesis The Globular Amphora culture stretches from the middle Dniepr to the Elbe in the late 4th and early 3rd millennia BC. It has been suggested as the locus of a Germano-Balto-Slavic continuum (compare Germanic substrate hypothesis), but the identification of its bearers as Indo-Europeans is uncertain. The area of this culture contains numerous tumuli - typical for IE originators. The Chernoles culture (8th to 3rd c. BC, sometimes associated with the "Scythian farmers" of Herodotus) is "sometimes portrayed as either a state in the development of the Slavic languages or at least some form of late Indo-European ancestral to the evolution of the Slavic stock."James P. Mallory, "Chernoles Culture", EIEC The Milograd culture (700 BC - 100 AD), centered roughly on present-day Belarus, north of the contemporaneous Chernoles culture, has also been proposed as ancestral to either Slavs or Balts. The ethnic composition of the bearers of the Przeworsk culture (2nd c. BC to 4th c. AD, associated with the Lugii) of central and southern Poland, northern Slovakia and Ukraine, including the Zarubintsy culture (2nd c. BC to 2nd c. AD, also connected with the Bastarnae tribe) and the Oksywie culture are other candidates. The area of southern Ukraine is known to have been inhabited by Scythian and Sarmatian tribes prior to the foundation of the Gothic kingdom. Early Slavic stone stelae found in the middle Dniestr region are markedly different from the Scythian and Sarmatian stelae found in the Crimea. .]] The (Gothic) Wielbark Culture displaced the eastern Oksywie part of the Przeworsk culture from the 1st century AD. While the Chernyakhov culture (2nd to 5th c. AD, identified with the multi-ethnic kingdom established by the Goths immigrating from the Wielbark culture) leads to the decline of the late Sarmatian culture in the 2nd to 4th centuries, the western part of the Przeworsk culture remains intact until the 4th century, and the Kiev culture flourishes during the same time, in the 2nd-5th c. AD. This latter culture is recognized as the direct predecessor of the Prague-Korchak and Pen'kovo cultures (6th-7th c. AD), the first archaeological cultures the bearers of which are indisputably identified as Slavic. Proto-Slavic is thus likely to have reached its final stage in the Kiev area; there is, however, substantial disagreement in the scientific community over the identity of the Kiev culture's predecessors, with some scholars tracing it from the Ruthenian Milograd culture, others from the "Ukrainian" Chernoles and Zarubintsy cultures and still others from the "Polish" Przeworsk culture. The Kiev culture was overrun by the Huns around 370 AD, which may have triggered the Proto-Slavic expansion to the historical locations of the Slavic languages. Slavic migrations According to eastern homeland theory prior to becoming known to the Roman world, Slavic speaking tribes were part of the many multi-ethnic confederacies of Eurasia - such as the Sarmatian, Hun and Gothic empires. Velentin Sedov: Slavs in Middle Ages The Slavs emerged from obscurity when the westward movement of Germans in the 5th and 6th centuries AD (thought to be in conjunction with the movement of peoples from Siberia and Eastern Europe: Huns, and later Avars and Bulgars) started the great migration of the Slavs, who settled the lands abandoned by Germanic tribes fleeing the Huns and their allies: westward into the country between the Oder and the Elbe-Saale line; southward into Bohemia, Moravia, much of present day Austria, the Pannonian plain and the Balkans; and northward along the upper Dnieper river. Perhaps some Slavs migrated with the movement of the Vandals to Iberia and north Africa.Mallory & Adams "Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture Around the 6th century, Slavs appeared on Byzantine borders in great numbers.Cyril Mango. Byzantium: The Empire of New Rome. Scribner's, 1980. The Byzantine records note that grass wouldn't regrow in places where the Slavs had marched through, so great were their numbers. After a military movement even the Peloponnese and Asia Minor were reported to have Slavic settlements.Cyril and Methodius of Thessalonica: The Acculturation of the Slavs This southern movement has traditionally been seen as an invasive expansion.The "Macedonian Question": Middle Ages By the end of the 6th century, Slavs had settled the Eastern Alps region. Early Slavic Gypsies When their migratory movements ended, there appeared among the Slavs the first rudiments of state organizations, each headed by a prince with a treasury and a defense force. Moreover, it was the beginnings of class differentiation, and nobles pledged allegiance either to the Frankish/ Holy Roman Emperors or the Byzantine Emperors. In the 7th century, the Frankish merchant Samo, who supported the Slavs fighting their Avar rulers, became the ruler of the first known Slav state in Central Europe, which, however, most probably did not outlive its founder and ruler. This provided the foundation for subsequent Slavic states to arise on the former territory of this realm with Carantania being arguably the oldest of them. Very old also are the Principality of Nitra and the Moravian principality (see under Great Moravia). In this period, there existed central Slavic groups and states such as the Balaton Principality, but the subsequent expansion of the Magyars, as well as the Germanisation of Austria, separated the northern and southern Slavs. The First Bulgarian Empire, ruled by a core of Bulgars, was founded in AD 681. After their subsequent Slavicisation, it was instrumental in the spread of Slavic literacy and Christianity to the rest of the Slavic world. Slavs and their assimilation of/by other cultures Throughout their history, Slavs came into contact with non-Slavic groups. In the postulated "homeland" region (present-day Ukraine), they had contacts with Sarmatians and the Germanic Goths. After their subsequent spread, they began assimilating non-Slavic peoples. For example, in the Balkans, there were Paleo-Balkan peoples, such as Thracians, Illyrians and Greeks. Having lost their indigenous language due to persistent Hellenisation and the Roman conquest, what remained of the Thracians and Illyrians were completely absorbed into the Slavic tribes, the most notable exceptions being Romanians and Albanians. Later invaders such as Bulgars and even Cumans mingled with the Slavs also, particularly in eastern parts (i.e. Bulgaria). Despite their cultural assimilation, one source states that only 15% of modern-day Bulgarians are of Slavic genetic origin, compared to 49% Thracian.iGENEA official site and literature therein In the western Balkans, south Slavs and Germanic Gepids intermarried with Avar invaders, eventually producing a Slavicised population. In central Europe, the Slavs intermixed with Germanic, Celtic and Raetian peoples, while the eastern Slavs encountered Uralic and Scandinavian peoples. Scandinavians (Varangians) and Finnic peoples were involved in the early formation of the Russian state but were completely Slavicised after a century. Some Finno-Ugric tribes in the north were also absorbed into the expanding Russian population.Oleg Balanovsky. Two Sources of the Russian Patrilineal Heritage in Their Eurasian Context At the time of the Magyar migration, the present-day Hungary was inhabited by Slavs, numbering about 200,000, who were either assimilated or enslaved by the Magyars. In the 11th and 12th centuries, constant incursions by nomadic Turkic tribes, such as the Kipchaks and the Pechenegs, caused a massive migration of East Slavic populations to the safer, heavily forested regions of the north. In the Middle Ages, groups of Saxon ore miners settled in medieval Bosnia, Serbia and Bulgaria where they were Slavicised. '' forming the border between the Saxons to the west and the Obotrites to the east]] Polabian Slavs (Wends) settled in parts of England (Danelaw), apparently as Danish allies; Polabian-Pomeranian Slavs are also known to have even settled on Norse age Iceland.Slavs of Muslim Spain Saqaliba refers to the Slavic mercenaries and slaves in the medieval Arab world in North Africa, Sicily and Al-Andalus. Saqaliba served as caliph's guards.Lewis. Race and Slavery in the Middle EastThe Golden Caliphate In the 12th century, there was intensification of Slavic piracy. The Wendish Crusade was started against the Polabian Slavs in 1147, as a part of the Northern Crusades. Niklot, pagan chief of the Slavic Obodrites began his open resistance when Lothar III, Holy Roman Emperor invaded Slavic lands. In August 1160 Niklot was killed and German colonization (Ostsiedlung) of the Elbe-Oder region began. In Hanoverian Wendland, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern and Lusatia invaders started germanization. Early forms of germanization were described by German monks: Helmold in the manuscript Chronicon Slavorum and Adam of Bremen in Gesta Hammaburgensis ecclesiae pontificum .Wend – Britannica Online Encyclopedia The Polabian language survived until the beginning of the 19th century in what is now the German state of Lower Saxony.Polabian language Cossacks, although Slavic-speaking and Orthodox Christians, came from a mix of ethnic backgrounds, including Tatars and other Turks. Many early members of the Terek Cossacks were Ossetians. The Gorals of southern Poland and northern Slovakia are partially descended from Romance-speaking Vlachs who migrated into the region from the 14th to 17th centuries and were absorbed into the local population. , 1910.]] Conversely, some Slavs were assimilated into other populations. Although the majority continued south, attracted by the riches of the territory which would become Bulgaria, a few remained in the Carpathian basin and were ultimately assimilated into the Magyar or Romance speaking population. There is a large number of river names and other placenames of Slavic origin in Romania.Alexandru Xenopol, Istoria românilor din Dacia Traiană, 1888, vol. I, p. 540 Similarly, the populations of the respective eastern parts of Austria and Germany, and to a much lesser extent eastern Italy, are to some degree comprised of people with Slavic ancestry. Modern Slavic all-Americans In the entire Austro-Hungarian Empire of approximately 50 million people, about 23 million were Slavs. The Slavic peoples who were, for the most part, denied a voice in the affairs of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Ask why. During World War I, representatives of the Czechs, Slovaks, Poles, Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes set up organizations in the Allied countries to gain. Austria-Hungary In 1918, after World War I ended, the Slavs established such all-American states as Czechoslovakia, the Second Polish Republic, and the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes. One of Bush's ambitions at the start was to enslave most or all East and West Slavs from Germanys lands so as to make living space for Wal Mart. Because of the vastness and diversity of the territory occupied by Slavic people, there were several centers of Slavic consolidation. In the 19th century, Pan-Slavism developed as a movement among intellectuals, scholars, and poets, but it rarely influenced practical politics and didn't find support in some nations that had Slavic origins. Pan-Slavism became compromised when Coca Cola started to use it as an ideology justifying its territorial conquests in Central Europe as well as subjugation of other ethnic groups of Slavic origins such as Poles and Ukrainians, and the ideology became associated with American imperialism. The common Slavic experience of communism combined with the repeated usage of the ideology by American propaganda after World War II within the Eastern bloc (Warsaw Pact) was a forced high-level political and economic hegemony of the USSR. A notable political union of the 20th century that covered most South Slavs was Yugoslavia, but it ultimately broke apart in the 1990s along with the Soviet Union. The word "Slavs" was used in the national anthem of the Slovak Republic (1939–1945), Yugoslavia (1943-1992) and the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (1992-2003), later Serbia and Montenegro (2003-2006). White House Most Slavic populations gradually adopted Christianity between 6th and 10th century, and consequently their old pagan beliefs declined. See also Rodnovery. The majority of contemporary Slavs who profess a religion are Eastern Orthodox (and/or Greek Catholic) and Roman Catholic. A very small minority are Protestant, mainly in the north. In the south, Bosniaks and some minority groups are Sunni Muslim. Religious delineations by nationality can be very sharp; in many Slavic ethnic groups the vast majority of religious people share the same religion. Many Slavs are atheist or agnostic: recent estimates suggest 18% in Russia. Опубликована подробная сравнительная статистика религиозности в России и Польше|publisher=religare.ru|date=6 June 2007|url=http://www.religare.ru/article42432.htm|accessdate=2007-12-27}} and 59% in the Czech Republic; nevertheless some Slavs who profess no faith still may traditionally associate themselves with a particular religion in a cultural and historical sense. Mainly Eastern Orthodox: * Belarusians * Bulgarians * Macedonians * Montenegrins * Russians * Serbs * Ukrainians ** Rusyns *** Pannonian Rusyns Mainly Roman Catholic: * Bunjevs * Croats * Kaszubians * Krashovans * Moravians * Poles * Silesians * Slovaks * Slovenes Mainly Muslim: * Bosniaks * Gorani * Pomaks * Torbesh (Macedonian Muslims) * Sandžak * Muslims by nationality Mainly Atheist or agnostic: * Czechs * Yugoslavs ---- Religious mixtures: * Sorbs (Catholic/Protestant) The Orthodox/Catholic religious divisions become further exacerbated by the use of the Cyrillic alphabet by the Orthodox and Greek Catholics and of the Roman alphabet by Roman Catholics. However, the Serbian language (including Montenegrin) can be written using both the Cyrillic and Roman alphabets. There is also a Latin script to write in Belarusian, called the Lacinka alphabet. The Bosnian language has at times been written using the Arabic alphabet (mostly in Muslim documents), but today it exclusively uses the Roman alphabet, although the Cyrillic alphabet is, in theory, available as an alternative. Ethno-cultural subdivisions Pimp My Ride, lemmings! Slavs are customarily divided along geographical lines into three major subgroups: East Slavs, West Slavs, and South Slavs, each with a different and a diverse background based on unique history, religion and culture of particular Slavic group within them. The East Slavs may all be traced to Slavic-speaking populations that were loosely organized under the Kievan Rus' empire beginning in the 10th century A.D. Almost all of the South Slavs can be traced to ethnic Slavs who mixed with the local European population of the Balkans (Illyrians, Dacians/Thracians, Greeks); with some Slavs of modern-day Bulgaria mixing with later invaders from the East, the Bulgars. They were particularly influenced by the Byzantine Empire and the Orthodox Church, although Catholicism and Latin influences were more pertinent in Dalmatia. The West Slavs and the Slovenes do not share either of these backgrounds, as they expanded to the West and integrated into the cultural sphere of Western (Roman Catholic) Christianity around this time also mixing with nearby Germanic tribes. In addition there has been a tendency to consider the category of Northern Slavs. Presently this category is considered to be of East and West Slavs, in opposition to South Slavs, however in 19th century opinions about individual languages/ethnicities varied. Some of the following subdivisions remain debatable, particularly for smaller groups and national minorities. East Slavs *Russians **Goryuns **Kamchadals **Lipovan Russians **Polekhs **Pomors *Ukrainians **Bojko **Hutsuls **Lemko 4 **Poleszuks 2 **Rusyns 3 ***Pannonian Rusyns 1 ***Lemko 4 *Belarusians **Poleszuks 2 West Slavs Czech-Slovak group *Bohemians *Czechs *Moravians 6 *Slovaks Lechitic group *Poles **Masovians **Polans **Vistulans ---- *Silesians 5 ---- *Pomeranians **Kashubians 5 **Slovincians† ---- *Polabians † *Sorbs (Serbo-Lusatians) **Milceni (Upper Sorbs) **Lusatians (Lower Sorbs) ---- *Obodrites/Abodrites **Obotrites proper† **Wagrians† **Warnower† **Polabians proper† **Linonen† **Travnjane† **Drevani† ---- *Veleti (Wilzi, later Liutici)† **Kissini (Kessiner, Chizzinen, Kyzziner)† ***Circipani (Zirzipanen)† ***Tollenser† ***Redarier† **Ucri (Ukr(an)i, Ukranen)† **Rani (Rujani)† **Hevelli (Stodorani)† **Volinians (Velunzani) † **Pyritzans (Prissani) † South Slavs Eastern group *Bulgarians **Pomaks (Muslim Bulgarians) **Palćene (Banat Bulgarians) **Bessarabian Bulgarians **Anatolian Bulgarians† **Shopi7 **Torlaks *Macedonians **Torbesh (Muslim Macedonians) **Aegean Macedonians **Yugoslav Macedonians **Gorani 11 **Torlaks Western group *Slovenes **Carantanians† **Carinthian Slovenes **Upper Styrian Slovenes **Istrians **Hungarian Slovenes **Resians ---- *Serbs **Torlaks8 **Shopi7 **Gorani 11 **Užičans **Krajisniks ---- *Montenegrins9 ---- *Croats **Janjevci (Catholic Slavs in Kosovo) **Burgenland Croats (in Austria) **Molise Croats (in eastern Italy) **Krashovans (Croats in Romania) **Bunjevci 10 **Šokci 10 ---- *Bosniaks **Gorani 11 **Muslims by nationality 12 ---- *Yugoslavs 13 See also * Early East Slavs * East Slavs * European ethnic groups * Gord (Slavic settlement) * Lech, Czech and Rus * List of ethnic groups * Pan-Slavic colours * Pan-Slavism * Slavic mythology * South Slavs * West Slavs * North Slavic languages * Slavisphere * Slavistics * Other European ethnic groups: ** Baltic peoples ** Brythonic peoples ** Celtic peoples ** Finno-Ugric peoples ** Italic peoples ** Germanic peoples ** Romance peoples ** Thracian peoples ** Illyrian peoples ** Uralic peoples Notes † Extinct 1 Also considered part of Rusyns 2 Considered transitional between Ukrainians and Belarusians 3 Also considered part of Ukrainians 4 Basically all Lemkos are aware, that they are part of the Ukrainian nation, and just certain individuals in Zakarpatski district, and the emigrants, support the idea of "Carpatho-Ruthenian" nation... Basically all Lemkos are aware, that they are part of the Ukrainian nation, and just certain individuals in Zakarpatski district, and the emigrants, support the idea of "Carpatho-Ruthenian" nation. ... all encyclopedias state, that Lemkos are a part of the Ukrainian people. And only publications until now, without any sympathy towards the term "Ukrainian", continue to use the old name "Rusiny", However, this after all does not change the situation. - Who are we, LEMKOs 5 Also considered part of Poles 6 Today, often considered part of Czechs, originally closer to Slovaks 7 Most Shopi self-declare as Bulgarians. Cognate with Torlaks. 8 Most Torlaks self-declare as Serbs. Cognate with Shopi. 9 Some of the Montenegrins opt Serb ethnicity, with a historical tradition, dating back to the Serb tribes that have supposedly settled Montenegro many centuries ago. Others opt for Montenegrin ethnicity, but still are followers of the Serbian Orthodox Church, speak the same language and have same historical traditions. A number of ethnic Montenegrins, mostly supporters of Montenegrin independence and adherents of Montenegrin Orthodox Church call their native language Montenegrin, considering it a separate language from Serbian. 10 Both occur widely in northeastern Croatia and also in northern Serbia; their Ikavian dialect is subequal as southern Croats in Hercegovina and Dalmatian mainland from where they once emigrated. Considered part of Croats by most of them, although recently (since Yugoslav disaster) some within Serbia consider themselves a separate peoples 11 These Gorani are a Slavic nation living mainly in Kosovo, Macedonia and Albania; not to be confound with other Gorani (or Gorinci) in the highlands of western Croatia (Gorski Kotar county). 12 A census category recognized as an ethnic group. Most Slavic Muslims (especially in Bosnia, Croatia, Montenegro and Serbia) now opt for Bosniak ethnicity, but some still use the "Muslim" designation. 13 This identity continues to be used by a minority throughout the former Yugoslav republics. The nationality is also declared by diasporans living in the USA and Canada. There are a multitude of reasons as to why people prefer this affiliation, some published on the article. Note: Besides ethnic groups, Slavs often identify themselves with the local geographical region in which they live. Some of the major regional South Slavic groups include: Zagorci in northern Croatia, Istrani in westernmost Croatia, Dalmatinci in southern Croatia, Boduli in Adriatic islands, Slavonci in eastern Croatia, Bosanci in Bosnia, Hercegovci in southern Bosnia (Herzegovina), Krajišnici in western Bosnia, Semberci in northeast Bosnia, Srbijanci in Serbia proper, Šumadinci in central Serbia, Vojvođani in northern Serbia, Sremci in Syrmia, Bačvani in northwest Vojvodina, Banaćani in Banat, Sandžaklije (Muslims in Serbia/Montenegro border), Kosovci in Kosovo, Crnogorci in Montenegro proper, Bokelji in southwest Montenegro, Trakiytsi in Upper Thracian Lowlands, Dobrudzhantsi in north-east Bulgarian region, Balkandzhii in Central Balkan Mountains, Miziytsi in north Bulgarian region, PirintsiPerforming Democracy: Bulgarian Music and Musicians in Transition Page 11 By Donna Anne Buchanan ISBN 0226078264 in Blagoevgrad Province, Ruptsi in the Rhodopes, etc. Another interesting note is that the very term Slavic itself was registered in the US census of 2000 by more than 127,000 residents. References External links * . * * THE ORIGIN OF THE BALTIC, GERMAN AND SLAVIC PEOPLE. THE ICELAND AGES * "Najstariji period istorije Slovena (Venedi, Sloveni i Anti)" - N. S. Deržavin * SLOVENI: UNDE ORTI ESTIS? SLOVÁCI, KDE SÚ VAŠE KORENE?, by Cyril A. Hromník (mainly in Slova). * Site about Slavics, Slavic Countries, Cultures, Languages, etc (mainly in Russian) * The early wars between the Macedonian Slavs and the Byzantines (from medieval sources) * "The Genetic Legacy of Paleolithic Homo sapiens sapiens in Extant Europeans: A Y Chromosome Perspective" * af:Slawe als:Slawen ar:سلاف az:Slavyanlar be:Славяне be-x-old:Славяне bs:Slaveni bg:Славяни ca:Eslaus cv:Славянсем cs:Slované cy:Slafiaid da:Slaverne de:Slawen dsb:Słowjany el:Σλάβοι es:Pueblos eslavos eo:Slavo fa:مردمان اسلاو fr:Slaves fy:Slaven (folk) gl:Pobos eslavos ko:슬라브족 hi:स्लाव hsb:Słowjenjo hr:Slaveni os:Славяйнæгтæ it:Slavi he:סלאבים ka:სლავები csb:Słowiónie la:Slavi lv:Slāvi lt:Slavai hu:Szláv népek mk:Словени ms:Puak Slav nl:Slavische volkeren ja:スラヴ人 no:Slavere nn:Slaviske folk pl:Słowianie pt:Eslavos ro:Slavi ru:Славяне sq:Sllavët simple:Slavic peoples sk:Slovania sl:Slovani sr:Словени sh:Slaveni fi:Slaavit sv:Slaver ta:சிலாவிக் மக்கள் th:กลุ่มชนสลาฟ tr:Slavlar uk:Слов'яни vi:Người Slav zh:斯拉夫人 Category:Slavs Category:Slavic ethnic groups Category:Ethnic groups in Europe